


Call Us Family

by VixxsFantasyGirl



Series: Baby, Baby [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxsFantasyGirl/pseuds/VixxsFantasyGirl
Summary: It's Hyukkie's 18th birthday, and family is...awesome.(Sequel to Call Me Baby)





	1. Surprise #1

 

Hongbin looked over at the clock as he finished putting in his ruby earrings.

“It’s almost time, Jae.  Are you ready?”

“Just a sec. I’m brushing my hair,” came a reply from the bathroom.

“Well, hurry up,” Hongbin replied.  “He’s gonna be here any minute.”

“I know, I know,” his husband said, emerging from the bathroom.

Hongbin straightened his earrings and looked in the mirror once more, fixing a stray hair.  His foot was tapping as it always did when he was nervous, and Jaehwan chuckled, wrapping his arms around him from behind and kissing his neck.

“Baby, relax.”

“I can’t relax until I know that everything’s fine!” Hongbin frowned, getting frustrated with his bangs.

Jaehwan grabbed Hongbin’s hands and held them down, pinning them to his sides.  Hongbin huffed, and Jaehwan smiled at the adorable pout he made in the mirror.

“Everything is _fine_ , love,” Jaehwan said, wrapping his arms around Hongbin’s waist.  “Now, breathe.  Our baby doesn’t need Mama freaking out.”

He kissed Hongbin’s shoulder as his hands slid forward, holding the other’s very pregnant belly.

Hongbin sighed, resting his hands over his husband’s.  “I just don’t want to look bad.”

“Not possible,” Jaehwan said, kissing his temple softly before locking eyes with his husband in the mirror.  “You look beautiful.”

Hongbin half-smiled.  “Mmm... You are one lucky man, Lee Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan smirked.  “I am a _very_ lucky man.”

He tilted Hongbin’s face towards him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, earning a gentle sigh from the other.  “I’m sorry.   I’m just worried.  I want this to go well.”

Jaehwan smiled softly, tapping his cheek.  “It will.”

Hongbin leaned in, kissing his husband tenderly.  When Jaehwan deepened the kiss, Hongbin moaned softly, leaning into his warmth.  Suddenly, the sound of tires rolled down the street, and Hongbin yanked away.

“He’s here!!”

As he waddled quickly off to the living room, Jaehwan chuckled and peeked out the bedroom window.  The school bus was just pulling away, and a tall, lanky teenage boy walked toward the house.  He had a backpack slung over one shoulder and a pair of ear buds in his ears, his lips mouthing lyrics as he made his way over.  Jaehwan smiled at the all-too-familiar sight and headed into the living room.

 

\--

 

Sanghyuk turned off his music and took out his headphones, stuffing them in his pocket.  His mind was too distracted to really concentrate on it anyway.  When he reached the front door, he fished in his other pocket for his house key.  Pulling it out, he jammed it into the lock and turned, pushing the door open.  When he stepped inside, he was surprised to see how dark it was.  There wasn’t a single light on in the house.

Hyuk frowned, shutting and locking the door behind him.  “Mom...?  Dad...?” he called out.

He heard a slight shuffle of what sounded like feet and a slight giggle in the dark.

Hyuk snorted.  “Hyeri, I can hear you.  Are you messing with me?  Hyeri, where are you?”

Suddenly, a light came on, and a group of people jumped out from behind furniture.  “SURPRISE!!!”

Hyuk let out a high-pitched scream, falling back against the door and holding his chest.  “Jesus!!!”

His family laughed and filed out from behind their obstacles.

“Mom, you scared the hell out of me!” Hyuk pouted as he saw his mother approach him.

Hongbin laughed, holding his arms out.  “Oh honey, I’m sorry~” he crooned.  “Come here.”

Hyuk pouted adorably but went straight into his mother’s arms.  Hongbin chuckled and gave him a squeeze.

“Happy birthday, sweetie,” Hongbin said, kissing his son’s head.

Hyuk smiled and hugged him carefully.  “Thanks, Mom.”

Jaehwan walked over and gave Hyuk a tight hug, patting his back.  “Happy birthday, kiddo.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“It’s Hyogi’s birfday!!” Hyeri smiled happily, bounding over to her brother with her arms up.

Hyuk chuckled and scooped her up, holding her on his hip and hugging her.

“How old are you??” she asked excitedly.

Hyuk smiled.  “I’m 18.”

She gasped with wide eyes.  “You’re 18??”

Hyuk chuckled.  “Mmhmm.”

“That’s a lot!” she said, holding up nine fingers.  “That’s...this many!”

Hyuk smirked.  “Not quite,” he teased, kissing her cheek before setting her down.

“Honey, we have guests,” Hongbin said, gesturing to the two other males standing by the sofa.

Hyuk gasped.  “Uncle Leo!! Auntie N!!”

He ran over and hugged Taekwoon who chuckled and hugged him back before moving onto Hakyeon who smiled lovingly and gave him a tight squeeze.

“I can’t believe you’re here!  You drove two hours just to see me??”

“Of course we did, kiddo,” Hakyeon.  “We couldn’t miss our favorite nephew’s birthday, now could we?”

Hyuk snorted.  “I’m your only nephew, Auntie N.”

Hakyeon grinned.  “Exactly.  And therefore, also our favorite.”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes teasingly.  “Enough sappiness, hyung.  You’re grossing me out.”

Hakyeon stuck his tongue out, and Taekwoon spoke quietly.  “Behave, Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon sighed dramatically before giving his husband a huge smile.  “Whatever you say, darling~”

Taekwoon gave him a look, and Hongbin shook his head.

“Alright, enough, children!  Taek-ah, did you bring the gifts?”

Taekwoon kept his eyes on Hakyeon’s cheeky grin for a few extra seconds before turning back to his brother-in-law and nodding.  “They’re in the car,” he said softly.

“Good,” Hongbin stated.  “Go get them, so we can get the party started.”

Hyuk smiled happily.  Even though he was officially an adult now, it was clear to see that he was still young at heart when he practically skipped after his mother into the kitchen saying “Presents?? How many, how many??”

Jaehwan smirked and scooped up Hyeri.  “Come on, baby girl.  Let’s go get your brother our presents, too.”

“Yay, presents!!” she shouted happily as he carried her to the other room.

“Well,” Hakyeon said once they were alone, “you heard my brother.  Go get the presents from the car.”

Taekwoon narrowed his eyes at him, and Hakyeon swallowed a little.  He gasped softly when Taekwoon’s hand gripped the back of his hair and tugged.

“Why don’t _you_ get them... _darling_?” Taekwoon said.  His voice was soft, but his eyes were dark.

Hakyeon understood the implied command and bit his lip.  “Yes, Master,” he whispered and immediately walked out the front door.

A small, content smile formed on Taekwoon’s lips as he watched him go.

 

\--

 

One hour and half a cake later, Hyuk sat on the sofa, admiring the gifts he just opened:

Some new CDs from Hyeri (with Dad’s help).

An electronic tablet from Jaehwan.

A fancy camera from Taekwoon.

And a brand-new phone from Hakyeon.

Hyuk was smiling happily and playing with his new toys when Hongbin placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Sweetheart?”

“Hmm?” Hyuk asked, not looking up.

Hongbin shared a knowing smirk with the others.  “Honey, you haven’t opened mine yet.”

Hyuk looked up at that, smiling.  “There’s more??”

“Hmmm... one more,” Hongbin said.  “Jae, can you get it for me?”

Jaehwan nodded and hurried to the bedroom before returning with a small, red case.  Hyuk raised his eyebrow, wondering what in the world it could be.  Jaehwan looked to Hongbin who nodded before setting the box on Hyuk’s lap.

Everyone sat on the couch watching the teen eagerly, which made Hyuk even more excited.  When he opened the case, he looked confused as he lifted up a pair of keys.

“Keys...?  For the house?”

Hongbin’s voice lilted with amusement.  “Nooope~”

There was a long pause of Hyuk staring at the keys curiously before he suddenly let out a quiet gasp, his eyes snapping over to his parents.

“ _No. Way_.”

They smirked playfully, and Jaehwan put his arm around Hongbin.  “In the garage,” he said.

Without missing a beat, Hyuk was up on his feet and bolting toward the garage door.  When he opened it and flipped the light on, his heart practically stopped.  Sitting in front of him was a beautiful, bright red sports car with white flames painted down the side.  The others were sitting on the couch when they heard a loud, excited shriek, and they laughed happily.

“ _MOM MOM MOM MOM MOM!!_ ” Hyuk shouted as he jumped up and down.

Hongbin chuckled.  “Babe, help me up.”

Jaehwan got up and held his hands, helping his pregnant hubby to stand up.  Hongbin headed over to Hyuk with the others in tow.  When they got there, Hyuk was still standing there in shock gawking at the new vehicle.

He looked at Hongbin with tears in his eyes.  “Mama, you got this for me??”

Hongbin smiled happily at the nickname that his son only used when he was really emotional.  “Well, technically, we all did.  But I picked it out.”

Hyuk jumped at his mother, careful not to crush the baby, and hugged him tightly, jumping up and down.  “Mommmmmmmm!!! I can’t believe it!!  Thank you, thank you, thank you!!  You’re the best mom in the whole world!!!”

Everyone laughed, and Jaehwan gave a fake gasp.  “What about us?”

Hyuk pulled away, this time with tears sliding down his cheeks.  “Daddddddd!!” he whimpered and hugged him firmly.

Everyone smiled and _awww_ ’d as Hyuk started crying, each of them taking turns hugging him tightly.

Hyuk sniffed, wiping his eyes.  “I-I c-can’t bel-lieve it,” he hiccupped.

Hongbin smiled, kissing his forehead softly.  “Happy birthday, my love.”

Hyuk smiled happily through his tears, hiccupping again.  “Thanks, Mama.”

“Mommy, why is Hyogi crying?” a small voice asked, tugging Hongbin’s sleeve.

Everyone chuckled, and Hongbin smiled at his daughter’s innocence, stroking her hair.  “He’s very happy, sweetie.  Sometimes, people cry happy tears.”

“Ohhhh,” she replied in half-understanding before going over to her brother and holding her arms up.  “Hyogi, don’t cry.  It’s ok.”

Hyuk choked out a breathy laugh, hiccupping again.  He leaned down and hugged Hyeri tightly.  “I know, Sissy.  I’m ok.”

“Good!” she said, hugging him.  “I love you,” she added, kissing his cheek.

Hyuk smiled, kissing her cheek as well.  “I love you too, Sis.”

She cupped his cheeks and gave an adorably stern look.  “No more crying.”

Hyuk chuckled and nodded.  “No more crying.”

Jaehwan kissed his husband’s temple sweetly as Hongbin smiled at their beautiful children.  Hyuk stood up, looking at Hongbin as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

“Mom, can I take it out for a drive??” he asked eagerly.

“Wellllll~” Hongbin teased.

“Please please please please _pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?_ ” Hyuk begged with clasped hands, and Hongbin chuckled.

“Alright—”

“ _YES!!_ ”

“—after dinner,” Hongbin finished, and Hyuk deflated.

“ _Awwwwww!!!_ ” he whined.

“Hush, Sanghyuk,” his father chided halfheartedly.  “You and I will go out after we eat.  Now, stop whining, and go get washed up.”

“Fiiiiiiiine,” Hyuk sighed dramatically.

He pouted, but there was a skip in his step when he bounded off to his room, and Hongbin chuckled, shaking his head.

“Alright, honey, why don’t you and Taekwoon get this mess cleaned up while I get dinner ready,” Hongbin said, gesturing to the wrapping paper everywhere.

“Mmkay,” his husband replied, pecking his lips.

Hongbin smiled and turned to his brother.  “Hyung, can you help me with dinner?”

Hakyeon smiled and nodded.  “Of course.”

Hongbin smiled in return, and the two headed to the kitchen.

 

 

\--:--

 

 

 

 


	2. Surprise #2

 

“Can someone pass me the salt, please?”

Taekwoon grabbed the salt shaker, handing it to his husband who smiled and pecked his lips.  “Thank you, baby.”

Taekwoon gave a small nod and continued eating his bulgogi and rice.

“So, Jae, how are things going at work?” Hakyeon asked, sticking his chopsticks in his mouth.

“They’re great, actually,” Jaehwan answered as he cut a piece of meat with his scissors.

Hongbin beamed.  “He finally got that promotion he was working for.”

“Really?” Hakyeon asked, and Jaehwan nodded happily.  “That’s great!  We’re so happy for you!  Aren’t we, baby?”

Hakyeon elbowed Taekwoon when he didn’t reply, and he shot Hakyeon a look before nodding and speaking quietly.  “Yes.  That’s great, Jae.”

Jaehwan smirked at Taekwoon’s typical quietness and smiled.  “Thank you.  It may have taken a while longer than expected, but it was so worth it.  The pay raise has helped immensely around the house.  That’s why we were able to finally chip in enough for Hyuk’s present.  Thank you, by the way, for helping with the rest.”

“Of course,” Hakyeon smiled and ruffled his nephew’s hair playfully.  “Anything to see our favorite nephew so happy.”

Hyuk swatted his hand away with a halfhearted grumble before finishing off his plate.  “Done!” he said, looking at his parents eagerly.

Hongbin chuckled.  “So impatient.  Wait until your father is finished eating, and then you can go.”

Hyuk looked like he wanted to argue, but Hongbin gave him a motherly look, so he clamped his lips and slouched in his chair.  “Yes, Mom.”

Hongbin smiled and took a bite of his rice.

“So, kiddo, how’s school going?” Hakyeon asked.  “Aren’t you graduating this year?”

Hyuk nodded.  “Yeah, _eventually_ ,” he sighed, remembering that he had only just started his last year.  “I can’t wait.”

His family chuckled at his tone, and Hakyeon smiled.  “I remember high school like it was yesterday.”

“That’s because it practically was,” Taekwoon said sarcastically, and Hakyeon stuck his tongue out before returning to his nephew.

“School was rough on me, too.  On all of us, actually,” he said.

“Speak for yourself,” Jaehwan smirked, and Hongbin rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, we know, Mr. Soccer Captain,” he quipped, and yelped when his husband tickled his side.

“Stop it!” he whined, swatting Jaehwan’s hand away.

Jaehwan chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, but Hongbin pulled back and stuck a piece of beef in his mouth instead.  Jaehwan blinked, and Taekwoon let out a quiet chuckle.

“Daddy, you look funny!!” Hyeri giggled, pointing to her father.

Jaehwan pouted cutely at Hongbin who just smirked proudly and continued his dinner.

Hakyeon chuckled and took a drink of milk.  “So what are your friends like, Hyuk?”

Hyuk shrugged.  “I don’t have a whole lot.  Just a few.  We don’t talk much outside of school.”

“Yes, you do!!” Hyeri piped up.  “You talk to them on the phone a lot!!”

Hyuk straightened his back, his posture rigid.  “N-No, I don’t!”

“Yeah- _huh!!!_ ” Hyeri protested.

“Really?” Hongbin asked.  “I don’t see you on the phone that much.”

“He does it in his room!!” Hyeri said.

Hyuk stiffened, his tone defensive.  “I do not!  Hyeri, be quiet!  You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Jaehwan frowned.  “Hyuk, is everything alright?”

“Awww, you have a girlfriend, Hyogi?” Hakyeon asked excitedly.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Or me,” said his mother, giving him a look.

“I don’t have a girlfriend!!” Hyuk argued.

“ _Noooooo_ ~” Hyeri giggled, playing with her chopsticks.  “It’s not a girl.  It’s a boy!!”

Hyuk’s eyes widened, and his face went bright red.  “S-stop lying, Hyeri!”

But his sister continued, her voice singing teasingly.  “ _Hyukkie’s got a boyfriend!  Hyukkie’s got a boyyyyfriendddd_ ~”

“Hyuk...” Hongbin asked with a concerned look on his face.  “Is this true?”

“ _NO!!_ ” Hyuk barked angrily.

“Sanghyuk, do _not_ talk to your mother like that!” his father reprimanded.

Hyeri smiled brightly and pointed.  “ _Hyukkie’s got a boooyyfrrrriiiie_ —OWIE!!!” she cried out.   “Mommy, Hyukkie kicked me!!” she whimpered and ran to her mother.

Hongbin frowned and let her climb onto his lap where he held her and rubbed her leg.

“Sanghyuk!!” Jaehwan scolded.

“Leave me alone!!” Hyuk snapped and jumped up from the table, running out of the room.

“ _SANGHYUK!!_ ” Jaehwan shouted again, but Hongbin grabbed his arm.

“Jae, calm down.”

“No!  He shouldn’t talk to you like that,” Jaehwan said, getting up.  “I’m gonna go tell him that he needs to apologize to you both, or I’m gonna ground him.”

Hongbin held his arm firmly.  “Lee Jaehwan. _Sit_. _Down_.”

Jaehwan frowned but recognized the look in his husband’s eyes and sighed heavily, plopping back down on his chair.

“If you go storming in there, you’ll only make it worse,” Hongbin said calmly.

Jaehwan took a deep breath to calm himself and ran his hand through his hair.  “You’re right.  I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.  But you both need to relax.  I don’t need both of my guys to be riled up at the same time.”

Jaehwan half-smiled.  “I know.  I’m sorry, love.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Hakyeon said from across the table, biting his lip.  “I shouldn’t have pushed like that.  I didn’t realize...”

He frowned, shifting in his seat.  Taekwoon could feel that his husband was upset, and he placed his hand over Hakyeon’s on the table, rubbing his knuckles to calm him.  Hakyeon sighed, relaxing a little at the gesture.

“It’s alright, hyung,” Hongbin said.  “It isn’t your fault.  It’s no one’s, actually.  Sanghyuk is just very sensitive.  He’ll be alright.”

Suddenly, Hyuk’s bedroom door slammed, and he came storming down the hall with his backpack in hand.  He walked past the dining room and toward the garage door, and Hongbin frowned.

“Honey, where are you going?”

Hyuk ignored him, and Hongbin saw him grab the new set of keys from the coffee table.

“Hyuk, you’re not going out right now,” he said firmly, but Hyuk still ignored him.

He started to open the garage door when Hongbin set Hyeri down and used all his strength to lift his pregnant body to a standing position.

“ _SANG_. _HYUK_.”

Hyuk stilled with his hand clenching the doorknob tightly.  He was angry, but he knew better than to defy his mother when he used that rare tone on him.

Hongbin stood there, his eyes narrowed and his arms folded.  “DO. _NOT_. walk out of this house, young man.”

Hyuk hesitated, his body screaming at him to leave, but his mind telling him he’d regret it.  Finally, he growled and dropped his hand, looking at his mother and flinching slightly under his glare.

“You said I could drive after dinner!” he protested, but Hongbin was having none of it.

“You are not going anywhere until you calm down, Sanghyuk.  Now, go to your room and don’t come out until you can speak to us in a civilized manner.”

“But Mom—”

“ _NOW._ ”

Hyuk huffed and threw his keys down, storming back to his room.  “It isn’t fair!!” he yelled, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Hongbin let out a heavy breath, leaning his hands on the table.

“Honey...?  Are you alright...?” Jaehwan asked concernedly.

Hongbin sighed.  “I’m fine, Jae.  Will you take Hyeri to her room and give her something to do, please?  We need to talk.”

Jaehwan nodded and scooped up their daughter, taking her down the hall to her room.  Hongbin groaned softly, easing back into his chair.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Hakyeon asked, and Hongbin gave him a sarcastic look.

“I’m 9 months pregnant, hyung.”

“I know.  But you seemed really angry...”

Hongbin smirked.  “What, are you scared of my ‘mom’ voice?”

Hakyeon gave him a look, and Hongbin rolled his eyes halfheartedly.  “I’m not that upset, hyung.  I just don’t want him driving like that.  It’s dangerous.”

Hakyeon nodded.  “Yeah, I agree.  Will he be alright...?”

“He’ll be fine.  He’s just mad at me right now because I wouldn’t let him drive his new car.  But he knows that I’m right.  He just needs time to cool off.”

Hakyeon half-smiled and took a drink.

Hongbin sighed, rubbing his large belly.  “Taek-ah?”

Taekwoon, who had been silent this whole time, looked at his brother-in-law and spoke softly.  “Yes?”

“Would you mind talking to him?  I don’t think he wants to see me right now, and I think he needs someone to help him with all this.  And to be honest, I think he needs a man’s perspective.”

“What about me?” Hakyeon asked, and Hongbin smirked a little.

“You’re not exactly the manliest one around here, hyung.”

Hakyeon gasped a little indignantly, and Hongbin chuckled.  “You know what I mean.”

Hakyeon sighed, rolling his eyes playfully.  “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Hongbin looked at Taekwoon again.  “Please, hyung?”

Taekwoon nodded a little.  “Alright.”

He stood up and headed down the hall, leaving the two brothers alone.

Hongbin frowned, rubbing his stomach, lost in thought.

“Dongsaeng?” Hakyeon asked, and Hongbin looked at him.  “You ok?”

Hongbin smiled sadly.  “Yeah... It’s just... I should have known.”

“What do you mean?” Hakyeon asked, getting up and taking a seat next to his little brother.

“Just... I don’t know.  There were signs.”

“Oh,” Hakyeon replied, nodding his head in understanding.  “Well... have you talked to him about this?  I mean, the possibility of this outcome...?”

“You mean have I talked to my son about what’ll happen if he’s gay?  Not really.  I guess... I just assumed... I don’t know.  I wasn’t expecting this,” Hongbin frowned.  “Does that make me a bad mom?”

“Of course not,” Hakyeon gripped Hongbin’s hand and squeezed.  “You’re a wonderful mother.  The kids are very lucky to have you.”

Hongbin smiled sadly, squeezing back.  “Thanks, hyung.”

“Anytime.  You know I’m here for you whenever you need me.”

Hongbin nodded.  “I know.  That makes me feel better.” He chewed his lip and sighed.  “You know, ever since Mom and Dad died, you’ve always taken care of me.  I never really say this enough, but... it means everything to me.  I’m glad you’re here.”

Hakyeon smiled softly and leaned over, pulling his brother into a warm hug.  “I’ll always take care of you, kiddo.”

Hongbin smiled and hugged back.  “I love you, hyung.”

“I love you, too.”

“Hey, where’s _my_ love?” a voice asked from behind them.

Hongbin pulled away and looked back at his husband with a smirk.  “Right here,” he said, curling his finger.

Jaehwan smiled and walked over to him, bending down and kissing him softly.  He sighed and sat next to him, taking his hand and kissing it.

“So, what are we doin?” he asked.

“I sent Taekwoon to talk to him.  I thought maybe he’d open up to him a little.”

“Ahh,” Jaehwan nodded.  “Hopefully.”

 

 

 

\--:--

 

 

 

 


	3. Surprise #3

Taekwoon stared at the wooden door in front of him and knocked softly.

“Go away!” a teenage voice barked from behind it.

Taekwoon dropped his hand and was about to walk away when he saw his husband watching him from the dining room.  Hakyeon shot him a _get-back-there-and-talk-to-your-nephew_ look and pointed to the door.  Taekwoon groaned and turned around, knocking a little harder.

“I said leave me alone!!” the voice yelled again.

“It’s me,” Taekwoon said quietly but loud enough to be heard.

A few seconds later, the door cracked open.

“Uncle Leo...?” Hyuk said, his voice raspy and his eyes red.  Taekwoon guessed that he must have been crying.

“Can I come in?”

Hyuk hesitated for a minute but then nodded and opened the door.  Taekwoon stepped inside, shutting it behind him as Hyuk walked over to his bed and laid down on his side, facing the wall.  Taekwoon was quiet as he walked over and sat gently on the bed behind his nephew.

“Do you...want to talk?” he asked tentatively.

“Did Auntie N send you in here?” Hyuk mumbled, still facing the wall.

“Yes,” Taekwoon answered bluntly.  “But also your mother.  He’s worried about you.”

Hyuk scoffed quietly.  “When does he _not_ worry about me?”

“Mmm...good point.  But he’s still your mother, Hyuk.  You should show him a little more respect.  He loves you so much.”

Hyuk was quiet for a few moments before answering.  “I know.”

After that, it was silent for a good few minutes, neither male talking to the other.  Hyuk stared at the wall while Taekwoon seemed lost in his own thoughts.  Eventually, Hyuk rolled onto his back and looked at the man sitting next to him.

“Uncle Leo...?”

Taekwoon’s eyes fluttered over to his nephew.  “Hmm?”

Hyuk hesitated, chewing his lip.  “Do you... do you think I’m weird?”

Taekwoon blinked.  “Why would I think that?”

“Because...”

“Because you’re gay?” Taekwoon smiled a little.  “I’ve never been known for being a hypocrite, Sanghyuk.”

Hyuk bit his lip, smiling slightly.  “Yeah, I guess... I’m sorry about earlier.  I just... I didn’t want everyone to find out that way.  I just wasn’t... I wasn’t...”

“You weren’t ready,” Taekwoon supplied.  “I understand.  I think we all do, Hyuk.  We’ve all dealt with that battle ourselves when we were your age.”

Hyuk mulled that thought over.  “I never really thought about that.”

“Do you not want to be gay?  Are you ashamed?”

Hyuk frowned, thinking and then shaking his head.  “No... no, it’s not that.  I just... The kids at school already think I’m a freak.  I don’t... I don’t want them to have more ammunition against me.”

Taekwoon nodded.  “Kids can be cruel.  I remember.”

Hyuk looked thoughtful, and he sat up against the headboard, lifting his knees and wrapping his arms around them.  “You never told me what you were like at my age.  What was it like when you found out you were gay...?”

“Mmm...It was hard.”

“Were people mean to you...?”

Taekwoon nodded.  “Yes, very mean.  Especially my father.  He hated gay people, so I tried to hide it from him.  Actually, I tried to hide it from everyone.  Even myself.  I was in denial for so long.  It took me years to finally come to terms with it.”

“When did you finally accept it...?”

Taekwoon was quiet for a moment before answering.  “When I met your aunt.”

“Auntie N?  How did you meet...?”

“He was on the swim team, and I loved the water.  I used to sneak into the school at night and swim in the pool.  One night, he showed up because he lost his goggles, and he caught me.  He told me that he would tell on me unless...”

“Unless what...?” Hyuk asked curiously.

“Unless I took him on a picnic,” Taekwoon said, a small smile appearing on his lips as he stared at the wall, lost in the memory of the young boy with fire-red hair that had smiled cheekily at him with teasing eyes.

Hyuk chuckled a little.  “Yeah, that sounds like something he’d do.  Did you go for it?”

Taekwoon shook his head.  “No.  Actually, I told him I wasn’t gay.”

Hyuk raised his eyebrows.  “Really...?  Did he believe you?”

Taekwoon smiled a little.  “No.  He acted like he did, though.  He offered to walk me home instead.  I declined, but he followed me anyway.”

Hyuk chuckled.  “Yeah, that’s definitely him.  Were you mad?”

Taekwoon looked at his nephew and smiled softly.  “I was annoyed at first.  But by the time we reached my house...something had changed.  There was something about him that struck a chord in me... And since that day, I could never get him out of my head.  I knew he was the one.”

Hyuk smiled.  “Awww.  That’s so sweet.”

“Mmm.”

“You really love him, don’t you...?”

Taekwoon nodded.  “I love him more than anything in the world.  Besides you, of course.”

Hyuk chewed his lip, thinking.  “Uncle Leo...?  When did you know that everything was gonna be okay...?  When did you know that you were fine with being gay...?”

Taekwoon looked thoughtful for a few moments before answering.  “The first time he kissed me.  It was... everything I was looking for.  It felt like coming home.  He was my home.”

Hyuk smiled softly.  “Aww. You guys are perfect for each other.”

Taekwoon chuckled.  “Yeah, well.  He’s a handful.”

Hyuk jumped a little when a small, indignant gasp sounded behind them, and Taekwoon gave his nephew a knowing smirk.

“That’s what you get for eavesdropping, dear,” he said teasingly.

“I was not eavesdropping!” Hakyeon protested from the doorway.

Taekwoon turned around to face his husband and gave him a look that clearly showed he didn’t believe him.

Hakyeon pouted.  “I wasn’t~” he whined.  “I-I was just coming to check on you guys to see if everything was okay, and I... I heard a little bit, is all.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes playfully.  “Come here.”

Hakyeon sighed and walked over, sitting beside his husband and nephew on the bed.  Taekwoon put his arms around his waist, and Hakyeon grumbled cutely.

“I wasn’t eavesdropping...much...”

Hyuk smirked, shaking his head.

“Hey...are you okay, hun?” Hakyeon asked, and Hyuk smiled slightly.

“Yeah... I’m feeling a little better, thanks to Uncle Leo.”

Hakyeon smiled at his hubby and kissed his temple.  “I knew you could do it.  You’re so good with kids.”

Taekwoon sighed and laid his head on Hakyeon’s shoulder.  Hakyeon looked at Hyuk and rubbed his knee lovingly.

“Don’t worry, kiddo.  Being gay isn’t so bad.  I mean, you’ll probably have to deal with idiots, but bullies will find a way to bully someone about anything.  If not this, then something else.  Try not to let it get to you.  And if you ever need someone to talk to, your uncle and I are always here for you, ok?  And don’t be too hard on your parents.  They know all about this, too, you know.  Cut ‘em some slack.”

Hyuk sighed and nodded.  “Yeah, I know... Thanks, Auntie N.”

Hakyeon smiled.  “Come here, you.”

Hyuk chuckled and leaned forward, giving him a hug.

“Aww, look at my nice, happy family getting along.”

Hyuk pulled back, looking at the door where Hongbin was standing.  “Hey, Mom...”

“Don’t worry, we were just leaving.  Come, Taekwoonie.  Let’s give them a moment.”

Taekwoon nodded and stood up, following his husband out of the room.  Hongbin smiled gratefully at the pair and shut the door behind them before waddling over and sitting carefully next to his son.

“So... I take it that you’re ready to talk in a calm tone now.”

“I’m sorry, Mom,” Hyuk said, picking his blanket.  “I didn’t mean to get so heated earlier.  I’m sorry I ruined dinner...”

Hongbin sighed softly and shifted to sit against the headboard beside Hyuk.  He put his arm around his son and pulled him to lay against him, rubbing his arm soothingly.

“What am I gonna do with you?” he asked, kissing Hyuk’s temple.

Hyuk smiled sheepishly.  “Love me even when I act like a dumb teenager...?”

Hongbin chuckled.  “I already do.”

He tapped Hyuk on the nose, and Hyuk smiled, laying his head on Hongbin’s shoulder with a sigh.

“I’m... I’m scared, Mom.”

Hongbin stroked his bangs softly.  “I know, honey.  But you don’t have to be.  I’ll protect you.  If anyone hurts my baby boy, I’ll kick their ass.”

Hyuk smiled a little.  “Thanks, Mama.”

Hongbin smiled and squeezed him a little.  “So, you gonna tell me who this mystery guy is...?  The suspense is killin’ me.”

Hyuk was quiet for a minute before sitting up and looking at his mother.  “Do you remember what I told you a while ago...?  About that girl I had a crush on...?”

“You mean Tae?  Yeah, I remember.  What happened to her...?”

“Well...that’s her, Mom.  Except it’s not a _her_.  I lied.”

Hongbin frowned.  “Why did you lie, baby?  Did you think that I wouldn’t accept you...?”

Hyuk bit his lip.  “I... I don’t know.  I wasn’t sure, I guess...”

“Oh honey...” Hongbin cupped his cheek.  “Sweetie, your father and I love you guys more than anything.  It doesn’t make a single difference to us if you’re gay, straight, purple, or half-unicorn.  You’re our kids, and we will support you _no matter what_.  Always.”

Hyuk smiled a little.  “I love you, Mom.”

Hongbin kissed his forehead.  “I love you more.  Wait...so does this mean that you told him about your crush?  You’re going out with the man of your dreams??  Awwwww, _luckyyyyy_!!”

Hyuk laughed and scrubbed his face.

“Now, tell me about this Tae.  What’s he like?  Is he cute?”

“ _Mommmm_ ~” Hyuk wrinkled his nose, and Hongbin chuckled.

A soft knock sounded on the door, and the two looked up to see Jaehwan standing there.

“Hey, honey,” Hongbin smiled.

“Hey,” Jaehwan smiled back.  “Hyuk, there’s someone here to see you.”

Hyuk blinked, wiping his eyes of old tears.  “Who is it...?”

“I don’t recognize him.  He’s pretty tall.  Bright reddish-pink hair...?  Ring a bell...?”

Hyuk’s eyes widened, and he immediately jumped off the bed and bolted out of the room.

Jaehwan yelped as his son blurred past him.  “Whoa!  What was that all about?” he asked.

Hongbin smiled knowingly.  “I’m not sure, but something tells me you’ll be seeing a lot more of our mystery guest.”

“Huh...?”

Hongbin chuckled and patted the bed.  “Come here, Papa Bear.  Let’s get you back in the loop.”

 

\--

 

When Hyuk reached the front door, he stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.  He opened the door, and his heart skipped a beat when a familiar face smiled brightly at him.

“So, you _do_ live here.  I was startin’ to wonder if you’d given me a fake address,” he teased.

“Tae...” Hyuk said, walking onto the porch and shutting the door behind him.  “What are you doing here...?”

The boy gave him a confused smile.  “I said I was gonna stop by, remember?  Can’t I visit my boyfriend on his birthday?” he asked, and Hyuk gasped when he pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

The boy smirked, nipping his lip playfully.  “You forgot I was comin’, huh?”

“Yes...N-No, it’s not...mmm,” Hyuk moaned and kissed him back, mumbling against his lips.  “It’s not that...”

The boy chuckled and tugged Hyuk’s bottom lip with his teeth, making him groan.

“What is it then, love?” he asked.

Hyuk sighed and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck.  “Apparently...I just came out to my parents.”

The boy raised his eyebrow.  “Apparently?”

“Well...yeah.  I mean, it was an accident,” he huffed with a cute pout.  “My sister told on me.”

The boy laughed, and Hyuk’s heart leapt at the beautiful sound that he’d come to love over the last few months.  “What’d she say?”

“That I was always on the phone in my room, and that it was with a boy.  And then she had to make it worse by singing ‘ _Hyukkie’s got a boyfriend, Hyukkie’s got a boyfriend_ ’,” he grumbled, mocking his sister’s voice.  “Ugh!” he whined, hiding his head in his boyfriend’s neck.

The boy chuckled and hugged Hyuk closely, rubbing his back.  “Awww.  Did my baby get embarrassed?”

“Yes,” Hyuk pouted against his neck.

The boy smiled and kissed his temple.  “I’m sorry, Hyukkie.  Well, hopefully, I can make your day better.”

Hyuk smiled a little.  “It’s already better.”

The boy hugged him tightly.  “Good.  Now, gimme another kiss.  I missed you.”

Hyuk lifted his head and kissed him sweetly.  The boy deepened the kiss, and Hyuk moaned, his knees weakening.  Suddenly, the front door opened, followed by an amused voice.

“Ahh, this must be the infamous _Tae_ I keep hearing about,” Hongbin said.

Hyuk immediately pulled away and frowned, his cheeks flushing red.  “Mommmmm!!” he whined.

The boy seemed unfazed, however, and just laughed and bowed.

“It is,” he said.  “And you must be the famous _Mom_ that _I_ keep hearing about.”

Hongbin smirked.  “ _Good_ things, I hope.”

The boy smiled.  “Only the best,” he replied.  “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Lee.  Kim Taehyung at your service!”

Hongbin chuckled.  “It’s nice to finally meet you, Taehyung.  Are you taking good care of my boy?”

Taehyung beamed, locking arms with Hyuk.  “As if he were precious gold.”

Hyuk groaned, his face turning even redder.  “Can you guys please stop?  I’m gonna puke from all the cheese.”

Hongbin smirked teasingly.  “Well, I’m sorry to burst your bubble, honey, but I’m afraid I didn’t come out here to tease you.  I have more...mmf...urgent matters to deal with at the moment...”

He hissed a little, holding his stomach.  Jaehwan appeared in the doorway with a suitcase and a worried look on his face.  “I’m ready!! Let’s go!!”

“Calm down, dear.  It’s not going to fall out,” Hongbin chuckled before groaning again.

Hyuk’s eyes widened with realization.  “Oh my god!!  The baby??  _Now??_ ”

Hongbin hissed softly, smiling.  “Mmm... _now_.”

“Come on, sweetheart.  Let’s get you to the hospital,” Jaehwan said, helping his husband down the porch steps and over to the car in the driveway.

Hakyeon and Taekwoon stepped out of the house, Hyeri in Taekwoon’s arms as he took her to their own car.  Hakyeon locked the front door and looked at Hyuk.

“You coming?”

Hyuk sputtered.  “W-what, right now??  Um...I... But...” he looked at his boyfriend.

Taehyung laughed, taking his hand.  “Come on.  Let’s go see a baby be born!”

With that, he dragged a bewildered Hyuk after his parents and shoved him into the backseat, climbing in after him and shutting the door.  Jaehwan stared at his new guest in the rearview mirror.

“Are you Tae...?” he asked.

“Kim Taehyung.  I’m dating your son, sir!” Taehyung said proudly, and Hyuk groaned, slinking down in his seat.

Jaehwan raised his eyebrows.  “Well, alright then.  Nice to meet you, Taehyung.”

“Great.  One big, happy, freakin’ family,” Hongbin grumbled from the passenger seat.  “Now, if you two are done with the formalities, do you mind _taking me to the damn hospital_??”

 

\--

 

Hongbin opened his eyes tiredly and looked around the hospital room.  His body ached from the C-Section, but this being the third one, he was getting used to it.  He saw Jaehwan sitting on a bedside chair and reached out to him.

“Jae...” he said quietly.

Jaehwan immediately looked up and smiled, squeezing his hand.

“Hey, beautiful,” he said, kissing Hongbin’s forehead softly.  “How was your nap?  You feelin’ better?”

Hongbin yawned.  “Good enough.  Where is she...?”

Jaehwan gestured toward the sofa where Hyuk sat with Taehyung.  Hongbin smiled softly when he saw Hyuk holding his new baby sister, cooing at her and playing with her fingers.

“She’s so cute,” Taehyung said.

Hyuk smiled softly, kissing the baby’s forehead.  “Yeah, she is.  She looks just like her sister.” He stroked her cheek and tapped her nose, whispering.  “Guess what, dongsaeng...?  This is _my_ birthday, too.  And you’re the best present ever~”

Hongbin’s heart swelled at the adorable sight.

“Hyuk,” he said softly, and Hyuk looked up.

“Oh hey, Mom.  I didn’t know you were awake,” Hyuk said.

Hongbin smiled.  “Can I see her...?”

“Of course,” Hyuk chuckled, carrying the baby over to Hongbin, gently placing her in his arms.

Hongbin beamed at the tiny infant in his arms as he cradled the newest addition to their family.

“Hey there, my little Minah,” he said quietly, stroking her cheek.

Minah cooed softly, and Hongbin pressed a gentle kiss to her head.  “My sweet girl.”

He looked up at Jaehwan.  “Speaking of sweet girls, where’s my other one?”

“Taekwoon took her to get a snack from the vending machines downstairs.  And your brother went with them, I think.  They’ll be back soon.”

Hongbin nodded and snuggled his new daughter, humming to her.

“Mommy!!” a little voice called, and Hongbin smiled as Taekwoon walked back in the room with Hyeri in his arms.

“There’s my baby girl,” Hongbin said and patted the bed.

Taekwoon set Hyeri down, and she ran over and climbed up on the bed, leaning over her mother to check out the new baby.

“Is it ours, Mommy??  Can we keep it??”

Hongbin chuckled, kissing her cheek.  “Yes, baby.  It’s ours.  This is your new sister, Minah.”

Hyeri smiled brightly, holding the baby’s hand.  “Hi, Minah,” she said to her, and the baby gurgled softly.

“Did I miss anything?” Hakyeon said, walking back into the room, his arms full of stuffed animals, flowers, and balloons.

Hongbin smiled.  “No, I just woke up.  What’s all that...?”

Hakyeon grinned and walked over, giving his brother a hug.  “These are for you.  I went to the souvenir shop downstairs.  I had to get my baby brother presents, didn’t I?”

Hongbin chuckled.  “Thanks, hyung.”

“Mmhmm~” Hakyeon replied.  “Now, let me see my niece.”

Hongbin smiled and carefully handed the baby to Hakyeon who sat on the sofa next to his husband.

“She’s so precious,” Hakyeon said admiringly.  “Taekkie, I want one.”

Taekwoon chuckled softly, pecking his lips.  “I know.  We will.”

Hakyeon smiled happily and kissed him before cooing at the baby some more.

On the other sofa, Taehyung sat with Hyuk on his knee, his arms around his waist.

“Do you want one, Hyukkie?” he asked quietly so only Hyuk could hear.

Hyuk blushed and gave him a look, whispering.  “We just started dating.”

Taehyung shrugged.  “It’s just a thought.”

Hyuk chewed his lip and didn’t answer.  He had never given it much thought, but now he was starting to entertain thoughts of himself teaching a little boy to play catch or playing dress-up with a little girl.  In the past, it never seemed like a reality.  But now with Taehyung, he was starting to feel like anything could be possible.

Taehyung’s arms tightened around him, and as he looked over at his big, beautiful family, Hyuk decided that this was definitely the best birthday he’s ever had.

 

 

 

\--:--

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know there's no Ravi in this.  I love Ravi, but he's not really one of my romantic biases.  
> He's more like a brother to me xD This story is just using my biases, sowwy~


End file.
